Moving On
by JShark419
Summary: Topher is living his dream on the streets of NYC. But he meets someone there, he never expected, Sammy. What will he do when he finds out she's here, on the streets begging for change? Why is she on the streets and how did become like this? Does it involve Amy? Topher's about to learn, he's just made a huge change in someone's life, and that things will change forever in his own.
**DIsclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor do I make profit from this fiction.**

 **Here's a Sammopher fic I owed musicalBooknerd13 for a while now. It's here now, I hope she likes it. :)**

* * *

Topher had moved from Canada to New York City, the largest city in all of North America and second in the entire world. He wanted to get his career off the ground, his passion for being an actor. Topher didn't care if it were television shows, commercials, or even better movies, he just wanted to be on the big screen with people adoring him.

His time on the show, Pahkitew Island was not the best. His plan to become the host did not succeed and now anyone who hired him were cautious.

But to Topher, just landing a background role in a play would suffice until he made it to the big pictures. He had been pretty successful for the first few months, landing small gigs in different things.

He even had his own apartment on the 13th floor of an apartment building. Where he had a pretty nice view of the city.

* * *

Currently the ex Total Drama contestant was getting ready for a big day. It was early morning and he was just finishing up with his hair.

"Today's the day, big champ," he said, as he smirked at his own reflection. "The day where I get the biggest acting role of my career." He flipped the comb through the air and caught it. Pushing it through his hair, as he winked and smirked again at his reflection again. "Juror number 8, will be the most gorgeous human being in the court room."

He put his comb on the sink and checked his teeth, white and pearly as ever. His hair was combed back nicely and it glistened in the light. His clothes were nicely applied to, from his wrinkle free t-shirt to his ironed pants.

"Time to go," he checked the clock, "It'll look bad if I'm late."

Topher grabbed his jacket before heading to the front door. He locked the door on the way out, never knowing if a fan girl, a stalker, or a fan girl stalker would try to get in. He walked to the elevator and took it to the ground floor. He checked to see what the weather was like outside, there was no sunlight, but it wasn't raining either, which was good.

Exiting his building he headed to where the filming would take place. It was a bit chilly out, so he was grateful he had grabbed his jacket. "Perfect temperature for mid March," he thought.

* * *

A few blocks later, Topher started to see sunlight poke through the clouds, which made the day a bit warmer already in his mind.

He watched as others came in and out of view as he walked. He watched the daily traffic crowd the streets. He just shook his head, it was always like this, he was so used to seeing it this way, no matter which street he walked.

Soon enough, Topher saw the building come into view. He quickened his pace.

As he approached, he saw something peculiar. Sitting on the ground was someone asking for spare change. As Topher walked up, he saw it was a girl.

He watched a few people drop some coins into a cup she was holding. He shrugged, he mine as well be a good Samaritan, he dug a few quarters from his pocket, and dropped them into her cup. He tried to get a look at her face, but she had it covered with a scarf and sunglasses.

He was about to leave when..."Topher?"

Topher looked around and then down, "did you call me?"

The homeless looking girl nodded. She stood up and dropped her scarf and shades to reveal her face.

Topher gasped, "Amy!"

The girl shook her head no, "It's Sammy."

"Sammy, oh, yeah," Topher said slightly embarrassed now, "you're her twin. Why are you begging for change?"

Sammy looked dejected as looked at the ground, "I need it."

"For what?" Topher asked, "the last time I saw you, you were pretending to be your sister."

Sammy nodded with a sigh, "I did what I did, I don't regret it."

"After having rewatched the season, I don't blame you," Topher said emphasizing for her. "But that still doesn't explain why your asking for money down here in New York?"

"Well," Sammy said, "I was..."

Topher remembered he had to be somewhere. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to get somewhere right now."

Sammy nodded, "Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you." She sat down and replaced the scarf and sunglasses over her face. She grabbed the cup and started asking people for change again.

Topher looked at the entrance and saw other people going in. He then looked back down at Sammy, "spare change mam?" she asked a random woman.

Topher hesitated a moment, before sighing and realizing what he must do. He reached out a hand to her and said, "come on, I can't just leave you out here."

Sammy looked up at him, "...what?"

"You're coming with me," Topher replied, "to get you somewhere warm, and so we can talk afterward."

Sammy took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "Thank-you."

"No problem," Topher replied, "Now let's go, I don't wanna be late."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To an acting part," Topher replied, jerking a thumb to some nearby doors, "then we can chat and I can find out why you're stranded out here."

Sammy nodded as she followed Topher into the building. She really appreciated what Topher was doing, for at least helping in her time of need.

The two of them walked to the back where the set was. "So what are you playing as?" Sammy asked.

"I'm Juror number 8 during a court room scene on Law and Order," Topher replied, "the biggest role I've landed yet."

Sammy smiled, "That's cool." Then she turned a bit worried, "what am I going to do while your acting?"

Topher stopped and looked at her, "I really haven't thought of it. You can stay by the director chair or the buffet table if you want."

"Is it alright that I'm even here?" she asked, worriedly.

Topher nodded, "I don't know why not. No one ever said I couldn't bring someone."

With that, they made it to where the set was. Topher went up and told the director he was there.

Sammy just stood there, not knowing what to do. A moment later, Topher came back, he look more excited then before he talked to the director.

"Good news, I presume?" Sammy asked.

Topher nodded, "Juror number 1 couldn't make it for whatever reason, so he gave me the position. This is so exciting, because I actually have lines this episode now."

"That's great," Sammy replied, feeling elated for him.

"And guess what else?" Topher added, "since I'm juror one, they need someone else for juror 8. And guess who I got them to choose?"

Sammy shrugged.

"You!" Topher relayed to her.

"Me," Sammy replied, shock plastering over her face, before becoming excited. "How though?"

"Mostly a short notice kind of thing," Topher replied, "but they also know you were on Total Drama and that kind of exposure of having the two of us on the show is what they want."

Sammy nodded that she would do it, this was a big change on how she expected her day to go. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Well, you'll be led over there shortly," Topher pointed to where makeup and wardrobe was. "Then, after the shows team of professional make up artists have you ready. You'll just be sitting on that bench." He pointed the set, where it looked exactly like the court room from the show. "You just sit and look like you're paying attention to what everyone is saying."

Sammy nodded, sounded easy enough.

"It should only take a few hours," Topher said, "then after, we can get coffee and do our chatting."

"Sounds good," Sammy replied.

A few minutes later, the nice twin was rushed into a chair so she'd be ready for the shooting. Sammy was impressed at how quick the makeup team fixed up her hair and face in such short time, so it met with the shows requirements. Her new outfit she was put in took a bit longer but not much.

She looked into a mirror and saw she looked completely different. Topher would have to say she looked great to, though there was one thing that was unsettling about her. This wasn't the time for him to exactly say anything.

"Ready?" Topher asked her.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Amazing," Topher replied, with a thumbs up, as he checked her new style. Her dark grey suit vest with a red blouse underneath with the sleeves pulled up, with a matching dark grey skirt. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "thanks a lot for this."

"I just couldn't let you sit out there," Topher said half honestly. He mostly did so he didn't have the guilty conscience in the back of his mind. "It was the right thing to do."

Before Sammy could reply, the director said for everyone to get ready, because they would be starting soon.

A few moments later, Sammy sat between Juror number 7 and Juror number 9, while Topher sat on the first row as number 1. She looked between the two people she sat between. Juror number 9 was some older guy, so she didn't spend much time looking at him. Juror number 7 was a female about her age.

Juror number 7 saw Sammy looking at her and Sammy quickly averted her gaze back to herself.

Juror number 7 would have said something, but jurors don't speak randomly during real court proceedings, so it really wouldn't be appropriate during a Law and Order episode.

Topher sat down front watching as the lawyers went back and forth and did whatever they were supposed to do. It was exciting for him to be here, but just sitting and not really doing anything was boring, he'd take a glance up and seeing how Sammy was doing, but that wouldn't be okay.

Several hours later, Tophers speaking lines came.

The judge actor looked at Topher and said, "And what is you're verdict?"

Topher stood up, with a piece of paper in his hands. He looked straight at the judge, before moving his gaze to the defendant. "We the jury, find the defendant, Paul White guilty on capital murder."

The judge then slammed his gavel down to announce his final words. He thanked the jury for their services and said the defendant was to serve many years in prison for whatever crime they committed.

"And that's a wrap," the director said, "Nice work everyone."

Topher stood up and looked up at Sammy who was watching other people. He then exited the benches and stood by the prosecutors table.

Soon enough, Sammy walked up to Topher. "That was exciting," she said, "I've never done this before."

"Did you like it?" Topher asked.

"It was long, but yeah, I loved it," Sammy said, as she looked around at all the busy stage crew.

"Nice," Topher said. "Maybe we can get you into the acting career." He chuckled.

Sammy looked up at him, "maybe," she chuckled herself.

Just then someone approached the two of them. Sammy recognized her as Juror number 7.

"I recognize you two, very well," she said as she approached them. "You're both from Total Drama Pahkitew Island."

"That's correct," Sammy smiled at her. "And what is you're name?"

"My names Ali," she answered. "I'm a huge fan of both you."

Sammy and Topher exchange looks. Topher turned back to Ali, "thanks, it's always nice to meet a fan."

"It was hilarious how you tried to replace Chris," Ali said with excitement. She turned to Sammy, "and how you stood up to your sister, that was inspiring."

Sammy looked crestfallen as she looked at the ground, "yeah, my sister."

"Are you alright?" Topher asked, seeing she suddenly looked unhappy.

"I was just reminded of why I'm here," Sammy replied. She walked off.

"Did I say something?" Ali asked, looking worriedly at Sammy.

"I don't know," Topher replied, "talk to you later." He ran to catch up to her. "Sammy wait."

Ali was left just wondering what she said that could have upset one of her idols.

* * *

By the time Topher had caught up to Sammy, she was outside. She had her cup in hand and looked like she was ready to ask for change again.

"Sammy are you alright?" Topher asked.

"If being solemnly depressed is being alright then yes," she said, not looking up at him.

"Come on," Topher said, emphasizing for her. He grabbed her cup and tossed it into a near by trash. "Let's go somewhere so we can chat," he took her hand and led her down the street.

Sammy followed, reluctantly. Forgetting completely about the 3 dollars and change that were thrown away.

The two entered a nearby café, Topher said for her to sit and warm up as he got them drinks.

She sat by the window and watched as people walked by outside. She rested her cheek in her hand, as she rested her elbow on the table. Sammy deeply sighed, as she remembered a few weeks ago. The horrible thing her sister did.

Topher came back a few moments later with two foam cups in his hands. He sat one down in from of Sammy then took a seat across from her with his.

Sammy looked at it and then back out the window. She didn't seem to be very interested in it.

"It's...hot chocolate," Topher said, taking a sip of his. "I hope that's okay."

Sammy didn't answer.

"Do you want to talk about why you're here?" Topher asked.

Sammy sat in silence for a moment, before finally looking at Topher. She looked down at her drink and held it within hands. It felt warm. "My sister, she left me here."

Topher nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"It was a couple weeks ago," Sammy continued, as she looked out the window again. "My grandmother lives down here. My father said it would be great for the two of us to come down and spend quality time with her, he would have come, but he's busy with work and my mother was sick."

Topher watched as she took a sip of her mocha drink.

"I didn't want to be stranded with my sister on a plane for several hours," Sammy said. "But I bit my tongue, and did it for my dad. Amy's worse then before Total Drama. She's constantly bossing me around and sometimes she's even abusive. She puts me down constantly."

Topher understood, he had rewatched the old episodes of Pahkitew Island. "I do apologize for being so blind back then," he confessed. "You're sister had us all fooled."

"Yeah, well, thanks to Jasmine, I was able to stick up for myself," Sammy said, with both her hands grasped tightly around the base of her cup. "Amy returned and my life's been miserable ever since. Her return to PI, that's when she became worse."

"I guess she couldn't forgive what happened to her. So what happened after you arrived here?" Topher asked.

"Well the ride was horrible, but it got worse at my grandmothers," Sammy relayed. "Amy kept saying I was a useless sibling, that she was better off without me and that if she had her way, I wouldn't be her sister."

"You're grandmother didn't step up and help?" Topher asked, a bit bewildered.

"She's always to busy watching the shopping channel," Sammy said, "I don't even know if she knew were even there."

Topher shuttered, not from the cold, but from how mean her sister was, "I thought Jasmine taught you to stand up for yourself."

"She did," Sammy admitted, "but being on the island and being at home with her is a lot different. I just couldn't find myself in doing it."

Topher shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear all this."

"It gets worse," Sammy said to him, as she briefly looked at him. She felt tears forming, but she held them back. "We had only been there a few days, when my grandmother got sick and had to be rushed to the hospital. She died a few hours later of pneumonia."

"Wow, that's horrible," Topher frowned.

"It was hard on both me and my sister," Sammy continued, "we were supposed to fly back to where we live so we could mourn with our family. But my sister blamed me for our grandmas death."

"Why would she blame you?" Topher gasped.

"I don't know," Sammy sighed again. "I guess she was just way to overwhelmed with everything that was going on."

"That's still no reason to blame you for your grandmother getting sick," Topher shook his head.

"After her death, we went back to pack our things from her house," Sammy said, "but before we left, Amy did the one thing I could never forgive her for. She once again accused me for our grandmas death, took my roundabout ticket and ripped it up, saying she wasn't going back home with a sister she hated."

Topher was at a loss of words, but he forced himself to find some. "And that's why you're still here?"

"No," Sammy replied, "I finally had enough of her picking on me. I told her it wasn't my fault. Amy wouldn't listen. We fought for her ticket, but in the end, she hand cuffed me to a radiator. I begged her not to leave me, but she just snorted and left."

"That's cruel," Topher frowned, "Did you escape and catch her?"

"I managed to escape," Sammy relayed, "but it was too late. By the time I got to the airport to find her, her flight was off with her aboard."

"Damn," Topher said, "and you're parents never questioned your sister for you not arriving with her."

"I don't know," Sammy shrugged, "I don't know what Amy told them when she got back there. For all I know, she told them I was dead. I tried to use the phone at my grandmothers to call them, but the line was dead, apparently the phone company said, since my grandma was deceased there was no use to keep it online."

"There's plenty of payphones around, why not use them," Topher asked.

"Amy robbed me clean of all my personals, including cell phone and money," Sammy added.

"You're sister is evil," Topher said, putting a hand to his head, because he was so baffled by how a sister could do this to another sibling. "Why are you on the street asking for change."

"All my grandmothers stuff was put up for charity and her apartment put up for rent by the landlord," Sammy replied, "I had no where else."

"There's lots of homeless shelters around here," Topher replied.

"It just wouldn't have felt right to stay anywhere in one of those," Sammy said, "just like it didn't feel right to keep my face exposed while I asked for change."

"Cause of your time on the show," Topher guessed, he got it right when she nodded. "You didn't want to be a bother or feel like people should do stuff because they were fans."

Sammy nodded, "I chose no help for that reason. I just decided that I'd do stuff on my own, and hopefully one day make it back to Canada on my own dime."

Topher let everything sink in before he spoke. "Well, now that I found you. Things are going to be different."

"Different how?" Sammy asked.

"First of all, you can call you're parents up and tell them you're alright," Topher replied, "I don't have a cell phone, but you can either borrow my phone back at my crib or use some change to call your folks. To finally see what your demon sister said."

Sammy looked surprised that Topher suggested all this. "I'd be very grateful, if you let me."

"I just don't like the sound of a sibling abusing another," Topher said in disgust. "I may have tried to replace Chris, but that was for fame reasons. I've changed. But you're sister, I just can't put it into words of how messed up she is."

"I really appreciate this," Sammy said, as she smiled at Topher.

Topher nodded, "it's a change for me to. Today I thought I'd just play a juror on a crime show and then catch the ball game on television. Never expected to run into you."

"I'm surprised as you," Sammy added. "But I'm glad you came by. I don't know what I'd be doing if you hadn't."

"Probably still asking for bread change," Topher said bluntly, "but nope, you'll be able to get closure with your parents for a first. Then get some food into you, then after that, no offense, but take care of some hygiene problems."

Sammy went wide eyed, she sniffed her hair and she almost barfed. "I think you're right. I forgot about things like toothpaste and showers when all I could think about was getting home."

Topher nodded, "we'll get something to eat after we leave. But out of curiosity, but how long were you on the streets."

"18 days," Sammy replied, "I survived off of pizza crusts and apple cores from dumpsters."

"Yuck," Topher cringed. He looked down at her hot chocolate. "You should be filled up for now with that. Let's go and get you something real to eat."

Sammy shook her cup which had a splash left. She sipped it down and the two were off to somewhere to eat.

"Anything in particular you're craving?" Topher asked, as they walked down the street.

"As long as it's food, I'm good," she smiled, as she looked back up at him.

Topher saw she was shivering. Even if it was a mid day in March, it was still pretty cold out. So he took off his jacket and slung it over her shoulders.

She felt his jacket on her shoulders, and pulled it closer. "Are you sure you don't need it?"

Topher shrugged, "you looked cold, so it's better to make sure you're warm then me."

Sammy did something that shocked Topher. She through her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. After realizing what was happening he returned her hug. After a moment they continued on their way, the former, still appreciating what the later was doing for her.

Several minutes later, they walked some more and found a suitable restaurant, a sandwich shop, aka Subway.

They walked up to the counter where the workers would take their order. But something surprised them, the worker who asked what they wanted, was someone they knew.

"Juror number 7," Topher pointed out.

"Hey guys," she greeted back, "so what can I get yah?"

"You go first," Topher said Sammy.

Sammy and Topher both gave their orders of sandwiches they wanted. The girl and one of her co-workers began to make them.

"So, how have you two been, since I last saw you?" she asked.

"Alright," Sammy said feeling a lot better, "you're Ali right."

"Yup," she said, placing some ham onto bread. "My real names Alicia, but I prefer Ali."

"That's a cute name," Sammy admitted.

"You work here and act," Topher asked her.

"Yup," Ali replied, "it's a side job that gives extra dough in my pocket. And I don't mean bread dough," she joked.

Sammy chuckled, "good one."

"I just wanted to say it was an honor to sit next to you on set," Ali said to Sammy, "I had a tick in the back of my mind that you were actually you, but wasn't sure until I actually talked to you."

"Well it was awesome being part of a huge crime drama with you," Sammy replied back, "maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Now that would be awesome," Ali said with a smile, as she put the top bread piece onto the sub.

Ali put the sandwich into a bag and set it on the counter. Tophers sandwich was still being made by the other worker. This gave Ali time to say something.

"I hope I didn't offend you with whatever I said earlier," Ali said.

"No, you didn't," Sammy assured, "I was just going through some difficult times." She looked up at Topher, "but he helped me get through it."

"That's good," Ali said, happy that Sammy was better.

The other worker finished Tophers sandwich and placed it beside Sammy's.

"So how much?" Topher asked pulling his wallet out.

"For you?" Ali asked, looking at the cash register, "That will be zero dollars and zero cents."

"Zero dollars?" Topher asked, "is the machine broken."

"Nope, the meal is on the house," Ali replied.

"Whoa, cool. Really?" Topher said surprised.

Ali nodded.

Sammy looked up at Topher.

Topher looked amused, he took money from his wallet. "I have to pay. It wouldn't be fair."

"I said it's on the house," Ali assured, "I'll pay, at some point later."

Topher shook his head, "Can't. How much?"

The co-worker came over and told him. Ali just glared at them, "I could have paid."

"Thanks," Topher chuckled, as he handed over the cash. "I really do appreciate the offer, but we're just normal people as you two are."

Ali sighed, "Well, it was nice of you two to pick here for your lunch."

"You're welcome," Topher said grabbing their meals.

Ali helped the next customer as Topher and Sammy sat down at a table.

The two ate and Sammy listened to how Topher managed to move to New York City and how his life was. His parents helped out and paid for the first few weeks of rent of a run down apartment. He got minor jobs to help pay for bills and essentials he needed. Eventually he was able to save enough money up to pay his parents back, along with get a better apartment. He was then able to prepare himself for what he truly wanted. Acting, where he started his pursuit for any role in any film, show, or even play he could in. Which turned to be a bit of a challenge at first, but it got easier as he was seen more and more on television.

"Wow," Sammy said, "that's amazing. I'm happy you've been able to follow you're dream."

"Thanks," Topher appreciated. "I'm just wondering what to do now, I've been receiving less calls lately."

Sammy shrugged, she didn't really know. "Whatever you do, I bet it'll put you into the right direction for the big pictures."

Topher nodded, "now we have to decide what to do for you."

"Call my parents first," Sammy said, "and to hopefully go back up there."

"After we finish here, we'll go back to my place," Topher answered.

* * *

The two dumped their garbage away and headed back to his place. Sammy was amazed at how nice it was. She could see for miles from his balcony.

Topher went over to his answering machine and hit the play button, listening to his messages real quick.

A few from a few fan girls, which he ignored. The next one was for him to play a father in some diaper commercial, ignore, he thought, for now. The rest weren't very exciting. So he grabbed the receiver and headed to where Sammy was, "Do you still remember their number?"

Sammy nodded and she took the phone, "thanks again."

Topher didn't answer as he watched her dial the number. She heard a few ringing's and then she heard her mother answer. "Hello."

Sammy started to shiver.

"You alright?" Topher asked.

Sammy lowered the phone and put her hand over the speaker part, "I...I...don't know how to begin..."

Topher, didn't know. "Just say it's you and tell her you're alright."

Sammy hesitated for a moment as she thought it over for a moment. Then she put the phone back to her ear. "Hello," she said, making sure someone was still on the line.

"Hello, may I ask who is calling," she heard her mother answer.

"It's me," Sammy said.

"Me, who?" Her mother asked.

"Sammy, you're daughter," Sammy replied back.

"Sammy," she heard her mothers voice rise, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, mom, I've finally got a chance to call you," she said, "I'm alright, a bit malnourished, but alright."

"That's wonderful," her mother said, very relieved. "When you didn't come back with your sister, me and you're father were worried."

"Amy handcuffed me to grandmas radiator and left without me," Sammy said back, "she said she didn't want me as a sister."

Her mother went quiet on the other end.

"Mom!"

"You're sister, said you got lost at the airport and missed the flight," her mother said back.

Sammy figured as much, "That's not what happened." Sammy heard her mother sigh.

"Your father and I will have a chat with her." She waited a second before continuing. "We tried you're cell phone over a dozen times, but never got an answer. After we got nothing, we called the city to look for you. The police there said, they'd keep an eye out for you, but with all the crime that city has, it wasn't exactly a huge priority. Which worried me even more."

"Well, I'm okay," Sammy said, "an old friend found me and he's letting me use his phone."

"I'll tell you're father the good news and I'll call back to see how we can get you back home," her mother said, "for now, I hope your friend doesn't mind a roommate."

Sammy looked at her friend, "I hope he doesn't either. I'll talk to yah later." She hung up.

"So how'd it go?" Topher asked.

"She's going to talk to my dad and we're going to see from there," Sammy replied, "I hope you don't mind a roommate for a few days."

"I don't mind," Topher said, "It'll be good to have someone around here, it gets lonely once in a while up here by myself. But I don't have much luxury for a girl though."

"A carpeted floor is better then a cement alley way," Sammy said to him,

"Floor," Topher chuckled, "I don't think so, there's a perfectly fine sofa right over there," he points to said couch, "or better yet, there's my bed."

"I can't take you're bed," Sammy giggled, "couch is good."

"I just wish it was one of those pull out ones," Topher said, placing a hand on his couch, "but it's not. It should suffice though, I've slept on it several times before, when I was too lazy to make a twenty foot journey to my bed."

Sammy took a seat, it was comfy. "I just wanted to thank you again for everything you've done today."

"Anytime," Topher said, "it's a new experience for me to. But I'm glad to help, it just proves to myself, I'm not like my old self."

"And not you are," Sammy replied, "I remember watching the season myself, you're not acting any of what you were like back then."

"Thanks," Topher replied. He walked into his bedroom and a few moments later he returned with a towel. "Maybe it's best for you to get cleaned up now."

Sammy remembered she didn't exactly smell the best. So he was probably right. "What will I change into though?" she asked.

Topher hadn't really thought of that, then he shrugged, headed back into his room and returned with a tank top and shorts. "Maybe these can work until we get you new ones or get your old ones clean."

Sammy looked down and remembered she was wearing what the crew from Law and Order had given her. "Do I have to return these?" she asked.

"Nah, they don't care," Topher chuckled, "I've kept a few things a few times since I started."

Sammy nodded, she looked at the clothing, "they should do for now, I guess. Is there a laundry mat around here?"

"Not that I know of," Topher replied. "But I usually have my laundry done by a friend a few floors down. Maybe I could have them do it while you're cleaning."

"That'd be sweet," Sammy replied.

"The bathrooms over there," Topher pointed. He set the clothes onto the towel. "Should be all you need in it."

Sammy nodded, "thank you again, for being so sweet. I definitely need to make it up to you some how."

Topher watched as she grabbed the clothes and towel and headed into the bathroom.

Topher decided he needed to do an errand. He exited his apartment and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Some time later, Sammy was had finished showering, but she couldn't exit the bathroom. Tophers, clothes were kind of big, so she could only use the towel. She peaked her head out the door and didn't see Topher.

"Topher," she called.

No answer.

She closed the door and waited for him to come back from where ever he had gone.

Topher came back a few minutes later with a small bag in his hands. "Hopefully this will be a better alternative." He looked around and didn't see Sammy. "Sammy!"

Sammy popped her head out from the bathroom, "I'm here."

"Cool," he said, "are you done?"

"I am, but your clothes are too big," she relayed, "so I can't come out."

Topher walked over and handed her the bag, "Take this."

"What's in it?" she asked.

"Stuff," Topher replied, "I figured out what you proved, so I did some unlike me shopping."

Sammy shrugged and took the bag.

Topher went to his fridge and checked on his beverage situation. He was well stocked. He then plopped onto the couch and switched the television on, "Perhaps my yogurt commercials on?"

Topher was flipping through channels in search of it when Sammy emerged from the bathroom. She walked over and sat next to him. She showed him an empty bag, the empty bag he gave her.

Topher looked at it and then at her. "Do you like em?"

Sammy nodded as she set the bag down, "I do." She looked down at her night t-shirt and her pink shorts. "They're lovely." She sat there in silence for a moment as Topher switched through in search of his commercial.

Eventually he gave up and sighed, "I thought it'd be on," he then shrugged and flipped to the news.

"I really do owe you, like a lot," Sammy said to him. "You don't know how appreciative I am for all this."

"No biggy," Topher said, throwing his hands, behind his head and feet upon his table. "I couldn't let you just waist your days begging for change. I'm glad you said something or else, I would have just walked by."

"Me to," Sammy agreed.

For the rest of the evening, they watched television and then went to bed. She spent the night on the couch and he slept in his room.

* * *

The next morning, Topher awoke to the smell of smoke in his house. He got out of bed and quickly fetched the fire extinguisher in the corner. He ran out and found no fire.

"What?" He questioned.

"Good morning," Sammy said to him.

Topher set the extinguisher down and walked into the kitchen. "Huh, you're up already?"

"Making breakfast," she said, as she showed him a pan on the stove. "Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not," Topher said, "thought I smelt smoke though."

"Nope," Sammy guilty smiled, "I just accidentally keep toast in the toaster too long sometimes."

"Well, the eggs smell great," Topher said, with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I figured it's the first thing I could do, since you've done so much," Sammy said to him.

"Sounds good," Topher replied, "I'll fetch a shirt and be right back."

Sammy finished the eggs and bacon and placed them on a plate. She walked to the table and set them down.

Topher came back a moment later and saw it, "looks amazing."

* * *

After breakfast, Topher brought Sammy's clothing down to his friend so they could do it, which they obliged to do.

Sammy made a phone call to her mom, to see how things were going.

Topher was only gone a few minutes, when he returned, he saw Sammy growl into the phone, "What? Why did she do that?"

"What's going on?" Topher asked.

Sammy, unintentionally, ignored Topher as she continued to get fumed over the phone. "She...why'd did she do that?"

Topher watched, feeling anxious, wanting to know what was going on.

"Well tell her, I never want to see her again," Sammy yelled into the phone, "I won't be returning so long as she's there." She then pressed the end call button and nearly threw the phone on the ground in anger.

"What's going on?" Topher demanded.

"Amy," Sammy snorted, "she overheard my mother talking about me coming back. She got mad and trashed my room. So now I have nothing to return to."

"Man, that sucks," Topher said rubbing the back of his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," Sammy said, crestfallen, as she sank into the couch seat.

Topher sat beside her, "Well, maybe you could finally follow your dream."

"Yeah," Sammy agreed, now that she thought about it, "but without money, I can't."

"You can always get a job," Topher suggested, "Maybe you could tag along with me with some of my gigs?"

Sammy shrugged, "I'll think it over. I'm still trying to forget that my sister is the spawn of satin."

"Well take your time," Topher said to her. "I'll be in my room for a few, I have some paper work I need to get straight."

Sammy watched him leave, she then turned her attention to what she would do next. She didn't know. Her eyes eventually landed on the television. So she turned it on.

Immediately, she saw a commercial. A yogurt commercial. Topher had a spoonful of the dairy product in his hand, he ate it and gave a big smile. The female narrator said some stuff about how it was low in calories.

Sammy giggled, she remembered Topher looking for this commercial last night. She flipped through the rest of the channels in hopes of finding something to watch.

Eventually, she settled on a live talk show. It was a show, where the speaker was talking about different types of fashion. Sammy thought it could perhaps make her temporarily forget about her phone call.

* * *

Topher sat at a desk in his room going through some papers he needed for auditions and other things. He smirked at a few head shots, of himself.

He was almost finished, when he heard a scream come from the living room.

Topher quickly got to his feet, not even caring that his chair fell backward and hit the floor. He quickly raced out of his room and into the kitchen. He peered over the counter top to where Sammy was. "What's happening? Are you alright?" He felt his heart pumping extra fast.

Sammy spun in her seat and looked at Topher, her expression being the exact opposite of what he expected. "I won," she gleefully shouted to him.

Topher scratched his head as he approached her, "you're not hurt?"

Sammy looked back at the television before looking back at him, sort of confused, "what? No." She then pointed excitedly to the TV. "I won, I got the question right." She also held his telephone.

Topher looked at the television and saw a 1 800 number. He heard the lady in the background talking, "And Samantha has successfully answered the question," the speaker said, "so our staff will be calling her back shortly, so she can claim her prize."

Topher nodded, now understanding, "That's amazing, what'd you win?"

"Five million dollars," Sammy said with pure excitement. Her hands could barely hold the phone, she felt so jumpy, but she was able to keep her cool.

"What?" Topher said, putting his hands to his head, "that's awesome. And you only had to answer one question?" Sammy nodded, "whoa, great for you."

Sammy stood up and did a weird sort of victory dance.

Topher watched her for a moment before turning back to the television as he let his mind wander. "Wow, so much has happened in a days time."

Sammy calmed herself and sat back down, she wanted to make sure she was professional for when they called back. A second later the phone rang and Sammy answered it.

* * *

Over the next couple days, the lives of Sammy and Topher change dramatically. First off, the money Sammy won, was legit. She received the check several weeks later in an unmarked envelope, so no one would try to open it during transfer. She cashed the check and had to find a way of carrying the money, so she had it all put onto a single debit card.

Topher was amazed and happy for her, she could now start a whole new life for herself. Sammy that is, could. And that is exactly what she did. She used part of her money to help with a few months advance on a nice apartment of her own, sweet to because it was six floors lower in the same building as Topher.

She even bought herself a whole new wardrobe, along with everything she needed, food, cosmetics, and even a few luxury items. She even gave Topher some money, for everything he did for her during that day and a half she needed it. He refused at first, but after a few dozen pleas, he accepted.

Life was going good for the two. Even when Sammy received a phone call, she never expected to get.

Sammy was sitting in her new living area. She looked down at the gray plastic in her hands that made all of what she had, possible. She looked up and saw all the cool things she bought to spice up her place. A hockey table, her Jacuzzi, and even her own dance game like at an arcade.

She was letting everything sink in, she still couldn't believe it. Just a few weeks ago, she was asking for change on the streets. Now she had the luxury life.

Then something dawned on her, she was all alone in the apartment. "I need a roommate," she thought. Sammy stood up and walked over to a desk on the far wall. She opened it and fetched some paper, "this will do nicely." She was about to fetch something to write with when she received a phone call.

She saw the caller ID and was hesitant to answer right away. With a sigh, she answered. "Hello!"

"Hey, Sammy, it's your sister Amy," the caller said.

"I know, I have caller ID," Sammy replied blandly.

"Yeah, well, how's my younger sis doing?" Amy asked, using what seemed like a fake enthusiastic voice.

Sammy rolled her eyes, knowing exactly why Amy had called, "I'm alright. Just getting used to my _new_ life, since my old one was ruined for me."

"Yeah..." Amy said, kind of awkwardly. "I didn't mean any of that. I was just..."

"You handcuffed me inside our deceased grandmothers apartment," Sammy interrupted. "You stole everything from me and left me for dead."

Just then, Sammy heard a knock at her door, she said for whoever it was to come in. It was Topher. He saw her on the phone and waited to speak with her.

"I do apologize for all that," Amy said sincerely, "I was going through mood swings."

"A constant anger toward me, isn't that," Sammy deadpanned, "I did nothing to you and you hated me my entire life, even before Total Drama. I never understood it. And I can only blame myself for never standing up to you."

"Well,..."

"And let's face it," Sammy interrupted, "you didn't call to see how I was doing. You called because you want what I've earned."

"That's not true," Amy said angrily, "I called to check up on my sister."

"Yes, we are sisters," Sammy agreed, "but after everything you've put me through, that's all you are to me. I still love you, as a sibling, but I think this should be the last time we talk to each other."

Topher didn't know who Sammy was talking to, he could only assume. He watched as Sammy hung the phone up and turn back to him.

"So, what can I do you for?" she asked.

"I came to see how you were doing," Topher replied, "who was that on the phone?"

"Just my sister," Sammy replied, "I finally stood up to her and told her she won't take what I have now. I'm finally happy and I don't want her to ruin that."

Topher nodded, "I'm proud of you then. You're becoming a whole new person. Just don't change completely, the nice courteous side of you is a side that should never change."

"No worries," Sammy assured him, "that parts to stay. I'm just changing _who's_ in my life." She turned to the paper on the desk, "and I'm about to add someone else."

"Who?" Topher asked curiously.

"I was sitting here, thinking, maybe I need a roommate," Sammy said, as she looked up at him.

"Ah," Topher replied, "Instead of going through the hassle of finding someone, I have a suggestion of someone who could work."

Sammy was curious to who he had in mind, but she'd let him say who.

* * *

A few days later, Sammy's new roommate was moved in with her. Lucky the place had two bedrooms. Her new roommate was a friend of hers, that she met during her first television show rehearsal.

"So, Juror number 7, how do you like it here?" Sammy asked her.

Her roommate chuckled, "I love it, Juror number 8." She looked around and saw everything, "I hope to be a big help in everything."

"It's very much appreciated Ali," Sammy smiled.

Topher walked in and saw the girls, "Are we ready?"

They look at him and nod, "I think we are," Ali replied, "she turned to Sammy, "Are you?"

"I'm ready," Sammy nodded. Sammy picked up an envelope from the table and smiled, "Another Total Drama season, fans vs. favorites and all three of us are on it."

"Not really worth my time," Topher admitted, "but if it boosts my screen time, I'm all for it."

"I'll be on the fans side, competing against you two on the faves side," Ali said all excited.

"This will be a fun season," Sammy nodded as she said, "We have to leave soon."

The three of them headed for the door, but only two of them were at it when they turned back and noticed the third was hadn't joined them.

"Is everything alright?" Topher asked Sammy.

Sammy looked up at them, "Can me and Topher have a moment?"

Ali happily obliged, "I'll get a cab and meet you two down front."

She left, leaving Topher wondering what Sammy wanted. He got his answer when Sammy walked up to him and surprised him with something.

A kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it Ali, this was fun to write. You're an awesome person, stay that way.**


End file.
